


Would Anyone Be Willing To Write This Fic Idea?

by LivingDeaDGirl244



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingDeaDGirl244/pseuds/LivingDeaDGirl244
Summary: Valentine becomes obsessed with seducing and claiming Alec because he's in love with him, can Magnus protect his little shadowhunter.Top Magnus Bottom Alec
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, One Sided Valentine/Alec
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Would Anyone Be Willing To Write This Fic Idea?

Shadowhunters Fic Idea


End file.
